


饲

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO（原设）, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 人类作家莫&兽人宠物戴





	1. Chapter 1

水温刚刚好，莫寒惬意地伸了个懒腰，小腿探出水面，搭在浴缸边缘摇晃。

“过来。”她冲蹲在墙角的人招手。

戴萌爬过来，项圈上拴着的铁链在地上发出哗啦的声响，随着她的前进慢慢升起，最后绷紧成一条直线。

长短刚刚够她跪在浴缸边。

莫寒的脚湿答答地踩上她的脸：“擦干。”

脚踝很纤细，戴萌单手就能握住，她低下头，仔细舔掉脚背上的水滴，想继续舔脚心时，那人挣开了。

“痒。”莫寒踢了她一脚，“拿毛巾来，你个变态。”

戴萌对这个称呼毫无不满，用柔软的毛巾擦干莫寒的双脚和小腿，又在浴缸前铺上干净的地巾。

莫寒拉着扶手起身，坐到浴缸边缘面对着戴萌，水珠从赤裸的身体上滑落。

“继续擦。”她用膝盖内侧去蹭戴萌的脸。

戴萌顺着大腿内侧吻过去，吻掉白嫩肌肤上的水珠，又偏过头，照顾起莫寒身上最湿的那处地方来。

莫寒眯起眼享受着，软肉被仔细吮过的感觉很舒服，戴萌继续往下，舔弄潮湿的入口，表情很认真，看起来是真的想把这处也舔干净。

理所当然地失败了。

越努力越失败。

戴萌垂头丧气地，把属于莫寒的滑腻液体尽可能地吞下，淡淡的，几乎没有味道，她不是太满足。

“手指，进来。”莫寒脸颊潮红，但还是冷静地指挥着。

“再加一根。”她按住戴萌的后脑，“嘴不要闲着，舔外面。”

铁链的长度很勉强，绷紧的项圈带来些微的窒息感。戴萌痛苦地皱起眉，但还是听话地吮吸着丰满的唇瓣，用舌尖拨开，去逗弄藏在后面的，脆弱又敏感的小核。

手指进不了太深，但浅有浅的玩法。她并拢两指向上，找到内壁的凸起，按揉的速度逐渐加快。

“为什么皱眉，有什么不满吗？”莫寒眼睛起了一层水雾，抓着戴萌的头发往上拉，逼迫她扬起头来看自己。

“手不要停。”莫寒提醒道。

距离更近的后果是戴萌几乎喘不过气了，她把仅剩的力气都分给了手臂，连皱眉的精力都没了。汗珠从额上滑落，滑过泛红的眼睛，滑过勉强扬起的嘴角。

没有不满，你看我还在笑呢。

莫寒松开她的头发，手臂抬起，响亮的耳光声回荡在浴室。

“谁允许你笑的。”莫寒抚上她的脸颊，摩挲着微微隆起的红痕，“狗狗也会笑吗？”

戴萌不敢再笑，只能讨好地去舔吻主人。从手腕，到手心，再到纤长干净的手指。

“乖孩子。”莫寒将手指放入她的口中，鼓励她继续吮吸，俯身亲吻她的额头当作奖赏。

戴萌看不见莫寒的表情，她正闭着眼睛享受主人的奖励，她只能听见身前越发急促的喘息，以及包裹在手指上的，热烫又紧致的收缩感。

“唔，不行，出来。”莫寒去推戴萌，得寸进尺的人在把她弄高潮后还不肯收手，继续恶意顶弄着，挑起新一轮的快感。

“我叫你...出、来！”莫寒把她踹倒在地，自己也被手指过快的抽离逼出了一声闷哼。

“哈...真是难教...”

她轻喘着，隔着裤子踩上戴萌的腺体。

“自顾自地兴奋起来了啊。”莫寒用脚心揉搓着，感到脚下物体又涨大了几分，轻蔑地笑了一声，“这样居然会更兴奋，死变态，色情狂。”

戴萌蜷缩起来，透过汗湿的刘海看向莫寒，这人用脚扯下了她的裤腰，毫无阻挡地蹂躏着她涨到发痛的腺体。情热并没有缓解，反而烧得她意识更加昏沉。

“你那是什么眼神？”莫寒另一只脚也踩了过来，漫不经心地施舍着安慰，“想反抗吗？”

她的脚沾上了透明的液体：“想用你这根恶心的东西操我吗？”

戴萌蹭着地板往浴缸边靠，让自己的脸也处于能被羞辱的范围里。莫寒随了她的愿，踩上她掌印还未消退的脸颊，嘲讽的语气更盛。

“真是无药可救。”莫寒把脚往旁边移，盖住她赤裸裸的情色目光。

“明明是色情狂，还真是坚挺啊。”莫寒踩在她腺体上的脚加快摩擦的频率，“已经这么兴奋了，怎么还不射呢？”

“快点，射到我脚上，然后把你恶心的精液舔干净。”

来自言语和身体的双重刺激让戴萌到达了高潮，她颤抖着往下挪动，用舌尖迎上莫寒伸过来的脚。

这是个细致的活，要先把指缝里的液体尽量舔掉，再一根根地吮干净。这次连脚心也要舔，戴萌抓住莫寒的脚踝，防止她再一次逃跑。

“喂，混蛋，放开...放开我...”

难以忍受的痒变成了烧灼的快感，从脚底一直穿透到小腹。莫寒又去踹她，可对方这次没有留情，攻击在绝对的力量差距下变得毫无作用。

“变态...”莫寒终于等到她放手，眼眶因为被欺负而泛起了红。

她落脚的位置正好是戴萌的腺体，依然硬挺高耸着，像没释放过一样。

“还不满足吗，你这个混蛋色情狂。”莫寒厌恶地抬起脚，手撑着浴缸边缘，轻巧地站到地上。

“满足宠物的性欲也是主人的重要工作。”她跪到戴萌身旁，含住她还粘着精液的腺体，声音变得含糊起来，“真拿你没办法。”

戴萌按着她的后脑，狠狠往上撞，喉咙收缩的感觉包裹着敏感的前端，她爽到眩晕，急不可耐地继续强迫她，让自己尽可能深地被含弄。

莫寒说不出话来，眼泪被痛苦的感觉逼出眼眶，发情的alpha抢占了主导地位，毫无温柔可言，只是为了快感而粗暴地折磨着她。

第二次的射出没有等待多久，莫寒把满口的粘稠液体吐到一边，被戴萌用冰冷的眼神盯到头皮发麻。

“你，你做什么，谁要吃你的...”莫寒往后躲，想逃到她被铁链限制住的活动范围之外，可惜晚了一步。

戴萌搂着她的腰，把她用跪姿压在浴缸边。

既然你上面的嘴不肯吃，那只好让下面那张来代劳了。

被粗暴拓开的感觉并不好受，莫寒徒劳地反抗着，可是打也打不过，辱骂也不被当回事，她绝望到呜呜哭泣，可身体还是不争气地被操弄到了高潮，泪水在顶峰的颤抖中不停滑落。

“你满意了吧，你放开我。”莫寒咬她插在自己口中的手指，恶狠狠地。

她还是太天真，戴萌抽出腺体，用手心接了一捧随之流出的混合液体，捂到莫寒嘴前逼迫她吞下去。

心眼还真是小。莫寒边舔手心残留的液体边想到。可她的抱怨还没发完，被填满的感觉再一次到来了。

“不行了...真的不行了...”莫寒被折腾到意识模糊，手臂已经支撑不住身体，只能勉强挂在浴缸边上喘息着求饶。

戴萌揉捏着她的胸，从后面舔吻她的耳垂与脖颈，用刺痛感在她身上留下鲜红的痕迹。

莫寒反手摸上她的脸，颤抖着找到耳垂的位置，轻轻按压了两下，那是她们定下的安全词。

身后人明显变温柔了些，但并没有停下抽插的动作。缓慢的顶弄搞得莫寒更难受了，泪眼朦胧的在快感里浮沉，在终于到来的高潮时刻里转过头去，吻了吻戴萌的唇角。

“抱我去床上...”莫寒累得眼睛都睁不开了，说完这话后直接躺进了戴萌怀里。

养大狗真的是件很危险的事呐。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

与莫寒预想中的押送场景不同，戴萌是自己走进来的。

负责送货的工作人员在跟莫寒讲解注意事项，商品本人安静地站在他身后，好奇地打量着屋内布局，毫无被贩卖的自觉。

身材修长的alpha穿着西裤与衬衫，单薄的大衣看起来并不足以抵御冬季的严寒，围巾下隐约能看到项圈，那是兽人的限制装置。

“应该设置好了，您打个响指试试，左手。”工作人员说道。

“响指？”莫寒不明所以地举起左手，兽人也在此刻结束了环境观察，两人的目光初次相交，深蓝色的眼睛比照片上还要漂亮些。

啪——

站姿笔挺的alpha踉跄着撞上墙，咬死牙关才没倒下去。她疼到冷汗直冒，喘息的频率又急又重，但看向莫寒的目光却毫无屈服的意思。

“看样子没问题。”工作人员确认了一下参数，“这是限制措施，虽然不会危及生命，但真的很疼，所以不到万不得已...”

啪——

莫寒又打了一次响指，把alpha挑衅的目光生生压低了半个身位。

“客人，我觉得还是别...”

啪——

送货小哥不敢再劝，扔下一句感谢惠顾便夺门而出。

莫寒走过去，挑起alpha的下巴——这人终于如她所愿地跪下了，漂亮的蓝眼睛被鲜红的血丝所包围，流淌而下的冷汗已然浸透了衣领。

“我叫莫寒，从今天开始就是你的主人了。”莫寒自我介绍道，“你叫戴萌，对吗？”

奄奄一息的alpha没有说话，她被折磨得没了力气，沉默是她最后的反抗。

“不说话也没事，名字只是代号而已，人有，兽人有，宠物也有。”莫寒在她脸上捏了捏，对于细腻的手感非常满意。

“戴萌，我以后会这么叫你，但你不可以回答，也不许说话。”莫寒拎起限制项圈，拽着她往前爬。

“因为从今天开始，你就是我养的狗了。”

戴萌是在浴室清醒过来的，出货时统一配置的劣质衣物不知何时被扒掉了，她现在赤裸地躺在淋浴房的地板上，莫寒正在帮她清洗身体。

昏睡许久的alpha觉得口很渴，下意识张嘴去接花洒中流出的水，却被莫寒挡住了。

“脏。”莫寒皱着眉头说，拧开矿泉水瓶递到她嘴边，“喝这个。”

戴萌别过脸，双唇紧闭，一副不喝嗟来之水的倔强模样。她听到一声叹息，又听到塑料瓶被捏扁的声音。她的脸被硬掰回去，嘴唇覆上一抹凉意。牙关被启开，水流了进来，前调是淡淡的清甜，后调是凉滑的小舌，纠缠吮吸着她。补充完水分的alpha恢复了些力气，腿间的腺体也逐渐苏醒。

莫寒没有再用强制措施威胁她，这人本来也不像热衷暴力的类型，纤细白净，风一吹就倒的样子。

身体的清洗还在继续，莫寒跪在她身旁，把泡沫涂满她的身体，再用花洒冲洗干净。轻柔的动作自带催情效果，以至于掌心抚过小腹时，小臂被挺立的腺体拦了一下。

稀薄的狼族血统给了戴萌蓝色的眼睛，被本能所侵袭时会变得尤其透亮。莫寒被她盯得没办法，只能握上圆柱体的根部，缓慢地上下撸动。

“......我不知道该怎么做。”虽然很难堪，但莫寒还是承认了自己的新手身份。很好笑吧，一个毫无经验的人会去买兽人，还是买alpha。

戴萌没注意到莫寒的窘迫，即使注意到了她也无法理解，她对于这边的世界并不熟悉。她接过莫寒手中的花洒，握着她的手将自己的腺体仔细清洁了一遍。

莫寒没脱衣服，连衣裙早已湿透了，领结被alpha轻轻拉扯着，引导她弯下腰来，含上挂着晶莹液体的腺体前端。

想象中的粗暴行径没有发生，戴萌的动作温柔而克制，对每一次的舔弄都给出恰到好处的反馈，莫寒逐渐找到了诀窍。

顶端溢出的透明液体几乎没有味道，只有着咽几次都咽不干净的黏腻感。抵着舌根喷涌而出的白浊液体口感上要清爽许多，但咸腥的荷尔蒙气息让莫寒忍不住皱眉。

她想吐掉，但跟戴萌热忱的目光对视了几秒后，鬼使神差地咽了下去。好像也没有那么吃不惯。

戴萌的兴奋全写在脸上了，她把莫寒抱到腰上跪坐着，手探入她裙底。早预料到事情会发展成这样的omega并没有穿内裤，戴萌得以轻松进入她的身体。

口交从来不是一个单方面享受的事，莫寒湿透的甬道再次证实了这件事，她在吞吐腺体时已经脑补了现在的场景，戴萌的手指会深入她，扩张她，然后在她足够放松后，用腺体充实地填满她。

“啊...慢...慢一点...”莫寒眼角有泪，深入的程度超过她的想象，她有些承受不来。戴萌便真的没有再动了，腺体跟内壁贴合得很紧，柱身上凸起的青筋跳动着，带着她的心跳在莫寒身体里回荡。

掌心贴着小腹往上摸，将连衣裙脱去后，又拢上胸前的那处柔软。莫寒的身体过分纤瘦，连单薄的腹肌都能显露出线条来。

逐渐放松下来的omega试着动了动，臀部一下下地拍在戴萌大腿上，最后一次似乎撞到了某个敏感的位置，她唔的一声倒下去，整个人软成了一滩水，alpha的身体却明显绷紧了。

戴萌大口喘着粗气，她的忍耐已经到达了极限。莫寒还没意识到危险的接近，趴在戴萌怀里动来动去，内壁摩擦产生的快感对她来说舒服又新奇，她还在寻找着最让她满意的角度。

戴萌还记得昏倒前莫寒对她说的话，她是狗，温顺的大狗，要服从主人的全部命令——只有做爱的时候不用。

莫寒的手指捻上戴萌的耳垂，轻轻按压了两下。

这是我们的暗号，她说，太过分了的话我会提醒你，除此之外，你想怎么做都可以。

弄疼我也没关系。

戴萌抱着她翻了个身，没有控制角度，也没有护头，omega的脑袋磕到了地板上，眼角磕出了泪花。

戴萌顺着本能，不管不顾地抽插起来。她把莫寒的眼泪舔掉，于是后续的吻染上了一丝苦涩。

疼痛与快感交织在一起，复杂得令人上瘾，莫寒的手指在戴萌脊背上留下触目惊心的血痕，却又紧紧抱着她不肯放松分毫。

“疼...戴萌...疼...”莫寒吸了吸鼻子，她哭到没法呼吸，接吻也因此暂停。

戴萌有片刻的迟疑，但莫寒两手都抓在她背后，没有要移动到耳垂的意思，她稍微放下心来。

话说回来，不接吻的话，就没有面对面的必要了吧？戴萌把腺体抽出来，拎着莫寒换成了后入的姿势，再用力顶进她的身体。

“不要...疼...出去...”莫寒哭得一抽一抽的，但身后人并不理会她，反而加快了抽送频率，把口是心非的人直接操到了高潮。

剧烈收缩的甬道把戴萌也榨了出来，腺体前端顶开生殖腔口，莫寒没有躲闪，完全地接纳了来自她的浓稠体液。戴萌嘴角控制不住地上扬，这是深刻在alpha本能中的兴奋点。

明明是给狗狗洗澡，为什么会落到这种一人一狗都黏糊糊的悲惨境地，莫寒很挫败。她体力不支，只能指挥戴萌做事后的清洁工作。

“你安分点，我累了...”莫寒打开她的手，嘟囔着抱怨了一句。

于是alpha收回手，用另一处刚恢复精神的地方抵住她。

“你是不是根本没打算听我话？”莫寒举起左手威胁道，戴萌皱了下眉，项圈造成的剧痛还让她心有余悸。

但并不能阻止她的行动。

插入与响指几乎是同时进行的，她撑在莫寒身上恍惚了一会儿，恢复意识后既没有按住她的手，也没有听话地退出去，就那么迎着莫寒的目光，缓慢地顶到了最深处。

——不想做的话，直接弄晕我，别做这种没用的恐吓。

......行吧。

莫寒放弃了，手臂摔回地面，任由alpha粗暴地玩弄她的身体。被强迫的感觉不怎么好受，但却并不讨厌。

“要给你找个地方睡呢...”莫寒在黏腻的性事中突然说道。

颈侧尖锐的痛感宣示着戴萌的不满，莫寒苦笑着揉揉她的头，像真的在哄一只大狗那样。

“好好好，做爱要专心，我知道啦。”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

“诶？真的吗？”

“嗯嗯。”

“好的好的～”

“辛苦您了！”

与上扬的语调不同，莫寒的表情并没有什么起伏。编辑在电话里告诉她新书大卖，加印已经提上日程。明明是值得庆祝的事，她现在却提不起兴致来。

项圈上的铁链已经拿掉好几个月了，但戴萌还是喜欢坐在客厅角落——以前她总被拴在那儿，双手抱膝，透过稍长的刘海盯着莫寒的一举一动。

当她不存在的话便没事，一旦对视，就会被当成猎物一样锁定，比如现在。莫寒看着两人间的距离急速缩短，沙发下陷，裸露在外的脖颈被坚锐的犬牙咬了一下，柔软的唇舌随后跟上，舔得她湿漉漉的，这是大型犬特有的示好方式。

“以后不用当狗狗了。”莫寒揉乱她的头发，“小说写完了，用不着了。”

戴萌消化了几秒才听懂这件事，她搂着莫寒的腰把她放倒在沙发上。不当狗狗，那就可以说话了。

“要，做。”戴萌僵硬地说，她好久没讲过话，像个三岁小孩一样口齿不清。

A国，莫寒所在的国家，这里的alpha因为良好的教育与健全的法律，基本上能克制住自己过分的性冲动。但戴萌不一样，她是被贩卖过来的，专供有钱人玩乐的兽人族alpha。

是玩具，也是宠物，或者更本质一点，是件有温度的情趣用品。

她解开腰带，把裤子往下一拉，挺立的腺体证明她并不是在打嘴炮，而是真实地有这个需求。莫寒用行动代替回答，主动把底裤脱掉，用湿热的穴口迎接腺体的顶进。

养宠物的一定是有钱人，但有钱人却只有很少一部分会养宠物，性爱机器人是更主流的选择。安全，忠诚，价格跨度也大，覆盖各个消费阶层，几乎人手一只。

养兽人的大多是老司机，可莫寒是个例外。截止到半年前买下戴萌时，她还是个性经验为零的纯洁小朋友，与其说是她在驯化alpha，倒不如说她才是被调教的那个。

两手被腰带捆住，拉过头顶，挂到了沙发旁的挂钩上。腺体没有顶得太深，浅浅地进出着，每一下都精准地擦过内壁上的敏感点。莫寒对这个节奏很熟悉，戴萌喜欢让她先迅速高潮一次，然后再放开了做。

高潮过后的莫寒浑身发软，毫无还手之力，只能任凭对方摆弄。怜香惜玉一词在这位alpha身上完全找不到踪迹，莫寒的衣衫被撩起，白皙肌肤上遍布着或新或旧的红痕，多数来自戴萌的撕咬。

被操开了的omega不再满足于浅层的摩擦，湿润的眼睛微微眯起，主动迎上去，用甬道吮吸着依旧热烫的腺体。

戴萌腰身往前一顶，将腺体前端挤进已开口的生殖腔里，莫寒死咬着下唇，但依然抑制不住浪荡的呻吟，柔软的腔口是她身体内外最敏感的地方，戴萌粗暴地进出着，把娇嫩的地方磨得肿胀，快感混着痛感，把莫寒又一次撞上了顶峰。

比上次更加剧烈的收缩让戴萌也一起射了出来，滚烫的体液尽数涌进生殖腔，从本能中暂时解放的alpha终于有脑子思考了。

她被买回来有半年了，发货前做了极其精密的健康检查，所以性事上从没用过防护措施。

但除了预防疾病，安全套还有另一个重要用途吧？

她解开莫寒手腕的束缚，揪着衣领把她拎到自己面前。

“为什么，没有，怀孕。”

戴萌可以说整句话了，虽然还有些不连贯。

两人交合的地方还没有分开，腺体因为姿势的变换而重新硬了起来，莫寒环着她的脖子借一点力，过分的深入对于现在的她来说并不好受，她试图逃离。

alpha搂上她的腰，并没有让她如愿。

“我在问你，回答我。”戴萌眯起眼，买回来的alpha就像捡回来的野猫，永远养不成温顺的性子，不伤害饲主是她最大的善良。

莫寒跪在沙发上，大腿颤抖着，勉强支撑住身体。戴萌托着她的屁股把她抬起又放下，让她的抵抗碎成了一声婉转的呻吟。

莫寒发狠地咬她，把肩膀咬出血腥味，戴萌也不生气，还挺温柔地吻她耳朵，只用更粗暴地抽插回馈她。

做一次不能怀孕的话，那就再做一次。

莫寒在她怀里发抖，身体的疲劳与精神的亢奋拉扯对立着。她觉得自己是喜欢戴萌的，喜欢与她做爱，甚至喜欢被她粗暴对待，但这并不是她计划中的人生。

冗长的拉锯战让两人都有些疲惫，莫寒凑上去吻戴萌的唇，两人难得在性事后温存。

莫寒的新书就摆在桌上，戴萌这天突发奇想，拿起来翻了翻。

“你认字的吗？”

戴萌点点头。

莫寒很诧异，她以为兽人族的文明程度跟野人差不多，刻板印象害人不浅。

等莫寒反应过来事情不对时已经晚了，她一个箭步飞扑过去，可惜为时已晚，戴萌已经翻到了重点章节，并且大声朗读了起来。

“她向来是不讲道理的，不分时间，不看场合，只看她想要与否，她从后面搂上来，把刚洗完澡、还没来得及穿衣服的我，压在通透的落地窗前。”

“你把书还给我！”

“硬质的玻璃很凉，可她的怀抱很暖，埋进我身体里的那根东西烫得要命，我无法自控地颤抖起来。”

“快还给我！混蛋！”莫寒抓狂了，第一人称色情小说有太多难以启齿的心理活动，戴萌绝对是全世界最糟糕的读者了。

“我们有过这个场景吗？”戴萌露出疑惑的表情。

莫寒趴在她身上，努力伸长手去抢那本万恶之源，“当然没有过！我是写小说又不是拍纪录片！艺术加工懂不懂！”

两人相处到现在，莫寒对于戴萌气息的转变已经很敏感了。她心里咯噔一声，逃跑的指令还没传递到手脚，自己已经被危险人物抱离了地面。

“现在开始有也不晚。”戴萌把她压在落地窗前，将t恤脱下扔到一边。

“毕竟我不讲道理嘛。”

几个月的饲养生活没有让她变体贴，反倒学会了人类那套欲擒故纵的恶劣戏码。

她用滚烫的腺体填满了我，却并没有如我所愿地抽插起来。

快感是一件难以琢磨的动态事物，需要摩擦，需要顶撞，她再清楚不过了。我受不住这样的酷刑，努力收缩着内壁，用自以为隐蔽的幅度偷偷摆动起身体。

她按开了落地灯，突如其来的光线让我有片刻的僵硬，但当她开始一次次深入我后，我便又软成了一滩水。要不是她紧紧抱着，我怕是早就跪到地上去了。

外面夜色很深，屋内又很亮，如果楼下有人路过，又恰好抬头看的话，应该会被吓到吧。

我开始想象那会是怎样一个画面。挺立的乳尖贴在玻璃窗上，在持续不断的摩擦下变得泛红肿胀。戴萌喜欢把一切都搞得湿漉漉的，手指深入到我的口中，搅动后又抽出来，继续往下摸去，给狼狈不堪的乳尖再抹上一层晶莹的水光。

齿间再没有碍事的手指，但我的双唇仍然无法相碰，加速的冲撞让呻吟声越来越不受控制。我的额头起初靠在窗上，后来头发被她抓住，强迫着仰起头。她的精液就在这时射进了我身体里。

我不知道是兽人普遍如此，还是她尤其精力充沛。几乎不需要休息，新一轮的性爱就开始了。

白浊液体在抽插时被挤出体外，股间凉凉的，温热液体顺着腿根流下的感觉尤其明显。内里充满了黏糊糊的东西，一小部分属于她，大部分来自于我。

身体在短短几个月中变得敏感又淫荡，光是被她盯着，小腹就会微微发热，她刚刚从后面抱上来时，我已经湿得一塌糊涂了。

她在第二次的高潮后放开了手，我靠着玻璃往下滑，比她早了半秒跪到地上。她俯身亲吻我，从后腰吻起，一点点地往上移。

她对于这种兽交般的后入姿势尤其热爱。确实，进得更深，做起来也更爽，我对此并没有什么怨言。

她的腺体还未恢复状态，半软不硬地贴在我腿间，摩擦着敏感的软肉。她的唇抿上我的耳垂，我转过头去与她接吻。

她的吻技已经比一开始好了许多，不再是不得章法的啃咬，有技巧，有节奏，还有那么点感情。

等她恢复了精神，又投入到新一轮性事中去时，我突然想修改一下自己先前的言论。

内里传来的快感让我无暇处理那些混乱的情绪，这个姿势我很喜欢，但我偶尔也会有不满。

下次吧，下次。

下次我一定把你铐在床头，亲到我觉得腻烦了为止。

这一章写到这就结束了，戴萌愣愣地拿着书，一时不知该如何继续。

“你...”

“那是小说。”莫寒塌了腰，上半身几乎贴在地板上，“读者喜欢这种做出感情的设定，你不要想太多。”

她们亲身演绎了一遍书中的情节，被放置在半山腰的莫寒烧得难受，脸埋在手臂里，不想再与对方争论这个问题。

“不做就出去。”

“做，谁说不做了。”

两人在沉默中匆匆收了尾，莫寒没力气站起身，企图用爬的逃离尴尬现场。

戴萌没给她这个机会，轻巧地将她打横抱起，若有所思地看着她的眼睛。

“干吗...”莫寒别过脸，半晌又不耐烦地转了回来，“你到底想...”

到底想干什么呢。

莫寒环上她的脖子，让这个过分温柔的吻能持续得更久一点。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

情色小说占据了莫寒书柜的一整层，戴萌花了几天时间把它们都看完了。

“有什么感想。”跪在她身前的莫寒抬起头，用指腹抹掉嘴角残留的白色液体。为了避免alpha看到兴奋处跑来折腾她——这场景已经发生过好几次了，她选择主动出击，反守为攻。

“这本很差劲。”戴萌嫌弃地扔掉，莫寒翻了个白眼，她这顿加餐算白吃了。

“那本，那本，还有那本，这三个还可以。”戴萌伸长胳膊指指点点，然后两手一摊耸了耸肩，“剩下的全是垃圾。”

“真敢说啊你。”莫寒扑哧一声笑了，桌上摊着的是情色小说销量榜的前五十名，粉丝无数，到了戴萌嘴里全变成垃圾。

莫寒突然好奇起来：“我写的那本怎么样？”

戴萌挠了挠头，从散落的书籍中捡出了一本：“跟这个差不多吧。”

莫寒看了眼书名，不属于三本之一。

“确实很垃圾。”她点了点头。

《恶犬》，莫寒的首部色情小说，已经蝉联了几周的销量榜冠军，她用了一个新笔名，没人把她跟那个无人问津的滞销作家联系起来，除了她那个得意忘形的，该死的编辑。

“我就说你可以的。”

说话的是莫寒的责编，一个年约四十的普通男性beta，普通到莫寒花了好几年才记住他的长相。他放下两大袋读者寄到编辑部的礼物，脸上笑容洋溢。这是他负责的第一本大爆小说，奖金高到上头，要不是莫寒讨厌身体接触，他一定要冲过去给她一个拥抱。您是我爹，您是我亲爹。

莫寒兴致缺缺，随脚把袋子踢到一边，懒得去翻看里面的东西。

写情色小说的原因幼稚得不值一提，刻薄的编辑让她收一收无用的自命清高，她大小姐是不靠稿费过活，他可还有两个小崽子要养。

看看市场的口味吧，编辑苦苦相求，我不指望你写色情小说，你也没这天赋，你在文里加点擦边描写就行。

莫大小姐哪受得了这种侮辱，直接拍桌而起，把整个餐厅的人都吓了一跳。

说谁没天赋呢？啊？不就是色情小说吗，我用脚都能写！莫寒气到颤抖。

我不光要写，我还要写最野的那种！

你给老娘等着！

戴萌等编辑离开后才从小屋走出来，她的存在是个秘密。莫寒坦诚且残忍地跟她讲过，买她只是为了给写作提供素材。

如果《恶犬》要写第二部，那她还有点用，可如果莫寒想写别的设定，她是不是会换一个新的alpha，或者omega，换成机器人也说不定。

戴萌想得出神没注意看路，不小心踢倒了编辑拿来的纸袋子，里面的东西散落一地。

等莫寒从沙发后探出头，询问状况时，戴萌已经站起来了，手铐的一边扣在她腕上，另一边垂在阳光中摇晃着，刺眼的反光晃得莫寒闭上了眼。

黑暗中传来了清脆的咔喳声，莫寒整个人是绝望的。先不讨论事情为什么会变成这样，只从结果上来看，她的左手与戴萌的右手被铐在了一起。

并且袋子里并没有钥匙的踪迹。

莫寒后悔了，她一开始就不该写手铐play，不写就不会有读者送，读者不送她也就不会沦落到这么一个凄惨的境地。

开锁师傅推了推眼镜，说这是带编号的手铐，不能私开，建议她们报警。

于是两人又奔赴警察局，被当成可疑分子审问了一通，最后说管钥匙的人休假了，让她们下礼拜再来。莫寒微笑着说了谢谢。

戴萌扯了扯脖子上的方巾，现在是夏天，她好热。莫寒按住她的手，顺便把滑到鼻梁的墨镜推回原位，遮住她亮蓝色的眼睛。

法律并没有禁止兽人在外活动，但莫寒不想被人当成在玩外出play的色情狂。

一无所获的两人回到车上，气氛异常沉闷。由于手铐位置的限制，车只能由戴萌来开，她说她会，说公司教过。

“为什么会教这种东西。”莫寒这会儿才觉出不对来，官方不推荐带兽人出门，又怎么会把驾驶技能作为培训项目之一。

戴萌把刹车踩到底，贴着前车停下。前方道路似乎有事故，视线范围内已经塞成了停车场。

手铐的链条很短，莫寒不得不抓在戴萌手腕上，跟着她回正方向盘、换到空挡、拉起手刹，解开腰带。

“为什么会教？你说呢？”戴萌笑得不怀好意，腺体一如既往的有精神，莫寒很自然地握了上去，手上熟稔地做着色情事，脑袋里却在想，千万别弄脏车座，不然洗车时她可没脸解释。

于是她趴了下去，先把顺着柱身往下淌的透明液体舔干净，再把那根危险的东西含住，从源头上守护车内卫生。

戴萌把椅背放倒了些，躺下去舒服地伸了个懒腰，被人服务的感觉真好。

在莫寒的世界里，戴萌的味道约等于快感，她是想冷静地速战速决，可随着进程的推进，腿间粘腻的触感越来越难以忽视了。

第一次做时还很嫌弃的白浊液体现在变成了甜蜜的奖励，莫寒仔细地把每一滴都舔掉，咽下去，但还是觉得不满足。她甩掉鞋子，翻过格挡跪到了戴萌身上。

戴萌脚踩中控台，拉住按钮用力一蹬，车座迅速后移，给莫寒腾出了更大的活动空间。

戴萌的手探入裙底，顺着大腿内侧摸至腿心，内裤湿得几乎要滴下水来。她把湿透的布料往旁边一拉，腺体刚顶到柔软的入口，莫寒就迫不及待地坐了下来。

情动的omega色气得要命，自己掌握着节奏，上上下下地动着。但比起摩擦产生的快感，唇舌的纠缠似乎更让她兴奋，无法自控地发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声。

她们俩对于那天的吻默契地保持了沉默，做爱时亲一下很正常，但做完之后纯洁地亲了很久，这事怎么听怎么奇怪。

事实证明，刻意的回避并不会让欲望消亡，被压抑的情感暗流涌动，趁你松懈时更剧烈地爆发出来。

莫寒的长发散落在戴萌肩膀，铐在一起的手与她十指相扣，另一手捧起她的脸，任性地寻找着最适合接吻的角度。舌尖追得很急，不赶快回应她的话，哼哼声就会染上哭腔，委屈得不行。戴萌觉得自己要热炸了，她从来不知道莫寒是这种既爱撒娇，又超粘人的类型。

这次性爱的主动权并不在戴萌手上，莫寒掌控着进出的频率，决定着自己何时高潮，对方又何时释放。她在喷涌而出的快感中失了神，腺体还在缓缓抽插着，像一根色情至极的搅拌棒，以莫寒的身体作为容器，将两人的体液混合在一起。

粘稠的液体从穴口流出，打湿了座椅，车主已经完全把这个顾虑抛到了脑后。她靠在戴萌肩膀喘息着，后者摸摸她的头，又亲亲她的脸。她扬起头，用微张的唇迎上去，把戴萌的呼吸重新吻得湿热急促。

刺耳的汽笛声突然响起，两人这才发现前面的车已经开出去很远了。莫寒衣衫不整地爬回副驾，戴萌手忙脚乱地调好座椅，一脚油门踩了下去。

还挂在空档的车发出空转的轰鸣，莫寒忍不住笑出声，刚才的暧昧氛围消散无踪。

莫寒用湿巾简单清理了下自己，疲倦地靠在座椅上看着戴萌，嘴角微微扬起，并没有帮她收拾残局的意思。

“该死。”戴萌青筋暴起，换挡松手刹，终于逃离了后面此起彼伏的骂街声。依然坚挺的腺体让她无法冷静下来，莫寒的幸灾乐祸更是火上浇油。

“你给我等着。”欲火焚身的alpha撂下狠话，不服气地瞪了莫寒一样。

“看我到家干不死你的。”

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

戴萌的住宿条件分为三个阶段。

刚来的时候：带铁链，睡客厅。

养熟了之后：不带铁链，睡客房。

第三阶段就是现在，她在主卧的大床上侧躺着，右手从莫寒颈下穿过，与她的左手相握。因为手铐的存在两人不得不一起睡，但等她们关灯上床，非常自然地躺成这个姿势之后，莫寒才突然醒悟，好像并没有抱在一起的必要。

于是她往右边滚了半圈，滚出戴萌的怀抱，滚成平躺的姿势。

“我睡觉很轻，你不要碰我。”莫寒看着天花板，面无表情地说道，“不许动，也不许发出声音。”

戴萌没有回复，她已经开始执行命令，保持着侧躺的姿势一动不动。

莫寒满意地闭上眼，又皱着眉睁开，她才发觉两人的手还拉在一起，想要收回，可对方死死攥着，纹丝不动。

“放手。”莫寒说。

戴萌眼都没眨一下，抬杠意图明显。不许动也不许出声，这话可是你自己说的。

“平常怎么没见你这么听话。”莫寒碎碎念着缩短了两人间的距离，然后侧过身面对她。

“快点放开啦。”莫寒的声音软绵绵的，戴萌没有食言，回家之后各种姿势都用了一遍，做得她又累又困，小脑袋一晃一晃的，还没等劝服对方，自己就先要睡着了。

她迷迷糊糊地念叨着，一没注意，点头的幅度大了些，鼻尖蹭上了戴萌的脸，相对的，嘴唇也贴上了她的。

戴萌的嘴唇柔软又饱满，亲起来很舒服。困极了的莫寒像个在睡梦中偷吃饼干的小朋友，抿一抿，再舔一舔，舍不得一口吃掉。

饼干本人渐渐地被泡软了，腿软腰软，目光也变得水润起来。她开始不满足于这个浅尝辄止的吻，手扶到莫寒脑后微微发力，报复性地吮吸她四处捣乱的小舌。

莫寒眼角是得逞的笑，她终于得以从戴萌紧握的手中挣脱出来，指尖戳上她脸颊，“不是不动吗？嗯？”

“我再不动，你待会儿又要闹了。”戴萌拉开她的手，继续未完的吻。

“你才闹...”莫寒咬她。

“你其实很喜欢我闹吧？”戴萌话说得很有自信，“每次嘴上说着不要，身体却喜欢得不行。”

“我那只是工作需要。”莫寒仰起头，戴萌的吻已经来到了颈侧，齿尖刺痛着皮肤，她觉得自己正在被威胁。

“你是不服管教的恶犬，我是口是心非的受虐狂，小说设定如此，你不要加戏。”

戴萌没有对娇弱的咽喉下口，她有分寸，她往下挪了一些，在伤痕累累的肩膀上寻了一处还算干净的地方。

莫寒的身体下意识绷紧，但预想中的疼痛并没有到来。

“我也可以服管教的。”戴萌把莫寒的肩膀舔得湿漉漉的，温顺地说着人设崩塌的发言。

唇舌大多数时间是温柔的，但在碰到伤口时又会沙沙的疼，莫寒缩起脖子，她的脸已经开始发烫。她把戴萌推开，把她的脑袋按进蓬松的枕头里。

“睡觉！”她飞快地缩进被窝，躲了一会儿后又悄悄钻进戴萌怀里，别别扭扭地警告她。

“绝对不许乱动哦。”

莫寒甩了甩手腕，戴了一周的手铐终于被解开，她竟然还有点不习惯。

“对不起啊两位。”小警察冲她们鞠躬，“这事是我们的疏忽，局长让我帮他道个歉，他已经好好教训过女儿了。”

“局长？女儿？什么东西？”习惯性收集素材的莫大作家支起了耳朵。

“害，我们局长的女儿在当侦探，最近要抓一个小偷，然后她私自拿了局里的手铐去抓小偷，结果小偷没铐住，还被人家偷亲了，大小姐一气之下就把手铐送人了。”

“啊？送人？为什么送人？”莫寒很困惑。

“她说，这什么垃圾手铐，也就能当个情趣用品吧。”小警察两手一摊，“所以她就挑了一个，她觉得最需要这件情趣用品的人，把东西寄过去了。”

莫寒尴尬地摸了摸后脖颈，她感觉不太妙。

小警察嘴角一咧，从桌子下面掏出一本《恶犬》，两眼放光地推到莫寒面前。

“冷大。”她兴奋地搓着手，“您能给我签个名吗？”

“啊、啊...”莫寒脸红成了胡萝卜，低着头飞快地在扉页上签了名。

小警察乐开了花，小心翼翼地把书收好，八卦的目光又飘到了戴萌身上。

“所以这位就是...？”

莫寒从胡萝卜进化成了小番茄，支支吾吾地说不出话，于是戴萌替她回答了。

“是我没错。”理直气壮的。

“嗯嗯嗯！很配很配！”小警察疯狂点头，“哎不过，大小姐说她是连钥匙一起寄过去的，你们没收到吗？”

“没有耶。”莫寒茫然地摇摇头。

“应该是快递弄丢了吧。”戴萌双手抱胸，“也可能是编辑拆快递时搞掉了，或者拿来的路上颠出来了。”

莫寒瞥了她一眼，又对小警察笑了笑。

“辛苦您了，没什么事我们就先走啦。”

“啊、嗯......”

莫寒被撞得重心不稳，撑在床面的手抬起，颤抖着抓住栏杆。

后入比别的姿势进得更深，这几天碍于手铐的限制都没用过，也难怪戴萌今晚兴致高昂，两手按着她的腰，施力下压，她的屁股被迫翘得更高。

“轻、你轻一点...”

戴萌这几天不咬她了，以前的伤痕逐渐变得浅淡，但做到兴奋处的alpha还是控制不住抽插的力度，粗暴地一次次顶开腔口，快感来得又急又猛，激得omega浑身都颤抖起来。

莫寒叫到没了力气，大量水液被抽送的动作带出来，落到她两腿之间的床单上。

这个位置不好，她晕乎乎地想着，前几天都是在一侧的床上做，弄湿了床单可以滚到另一侧睡，等睡醒了再换。今天不行，太中间了，两边都不够睡的。

莫寒习惯性地计划起了两个人的，并且是挨在一起床位，完全没觉得今晚应该分房睡了。

令人眩晕的高潮感打断了莫寒的思路，戴萌急促喘息着，将腺体前端顶进生殖腔口，把浓稠的液体一滴不漏地射了进去。

这是最容易受孕的姿势，也是戴萌最无力的反抗。莫寒始终没说过她为什么不会怀孕，但经历过长久的实战检验，戴萌只得接受了这个事实。

按照惯例是要再来一发的，莫寒疲惫地趴下去，翻身，张开双腿迎接戴萌再一次的进入。

她细细地吻过戴萌的眉眼，深蓝色的瞳孔在夜晚会微微发光，一开始觉得吓人，习惯之后还怪好看的。

第二波性事的节奏要慢很多，快感更柔和，也更持久，莫寒舒服得昏昏欲睡，有一搭没一搭地亲着戴萌。

“你是不是，有什么事瞒着我？”莫寒的声音很轻，几乎要与她微弱的呻吟融在一起。

戴萌顿了一下，无辜地眨眨眼睛：“啊？”

“你演技也太差了吧。”莫寒捏捏她尴尬的笑容，“这样吧，我们交换一个秘密。”

她举起食指晃了晃：“我数123，我们一起说，不许耍赖。”

戴萌想了一会儿：“好。”

1

2

3

“钥匙是我藏的。”

“我在吃药。”

莫寒举着三根手指的样子很像在发誓，她勾了勾嘴角，语气有些得意：“哼～我下午就猜到了。”

钥匙小偷紧张得脚都缩起来了，表面上却还在故作镇定地说着废话。

“等等，吃药是什么意思。”戴萌顾不上道歉，这个词对她的冲击太大，“你生病了吗？”

“没有啦，而且现在科技进步，这种药完全没有副作用了。”莫寒拉开她的手，救下自己被抓得生疼的肩膀，“就是普通的避孕药而已。”

沉默没有持续太久，搅动的水声很快又占据了主导。戴萌没有什么表情，这对于饲主来说是再正常不过的选择，她没有生气的资格。她沉默着把莫寒操到了高潮，腺体习惯性地顶进了腔口，她扯着嘴角苦笑了一下。

“但这个药吃一次只能管七天，我最近都跟你绑在一起，没找到机会偷吃。”莫寒抚上戴萌的脸，喘息里有一丝笑意。

戴萌一愣，随即更强势地压住她：“所以你应该什么时候吃？”

“昨天。”莫寒环住她的脖子，又往前挺了挺腰，“趁我还没改主意。”

“再多做几次吧。”

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

“你为什么不吃药了？”

“那你又为什么藏钥匙？”

“我先问的。”

“所以你先答。”

气氛因为两人的僵持而陷入沉默，隔壁包厢的谈笑声清晰地透了过来。

“...切，不说算了。”戴萌先一步失了耐心，忿忿地把筷子伸向还未煮沸的锅中。

“哎！肉还没熟你再等一下啊喂！”

“生的我也能吃。”

“打扰了，我忘了你是野狗。”

“我是狼。”

“是哈士奇。”

“是狼。”

“是泰迪。”

“是...行行行我是野狗好了吧。”

“哼～晚了，啊谢谢。”莫寒接过服务员送来的辣椒碟，“从今天起你就是一只泰迪了。”

服务员暧昧的笑容莫寒看不见，坐她对面的戴萌可是看得一清二楚。

“有需要您按铃就行了，其他时间不会有人来打扰的。”服务员迅速离开了房间。

半生的牛肉在蛋液中滚了一圈，又被戴萌夹起放入口中。她今天没做伪装，兽人项圈明晃晃地在脖子上挂着，也难怪服务员跑得这么快。

“你是故意的吗？”

“你指什么？”莫寒正在焦急地等肉煮熟。

“不让我遮这个。”戴萌敲敲金属质感的项圈，“还当着人家面说什么，什么泰迪...”

“泰迪怎么了？很可爱啊。”莫寒的圆眼睛自带无辜效果，“小小的，软软的，人畜无害的样子。”

“......我吃饱了。”戴萌放下筷子。

莫寒看起来还有点开心，慢悠悠地把两人份的寿喜锅全部扫光，一点都不客气。

榻榻米包厢还算宽敞，足够躺下两个人，甚至还能滚一滚。莫寒吃饱喝足擦擦嘴，爬到沉默许久的戴萌身旁扯她衣角。

“生气啦？”

戴萌转过头，只留给她一个后脑勺。

“真生气啦？”莫寒从背后抱住她，声音甜腻腻的，“嗯～不要不理我嘛。”

莫大小姐难得撒一次娇，不领情的后果可是很严重的。戴萌被推倒在地，被正面骑上，被用手固定住脸。

莫寒居高临下地看着她，抬手把长发挽到耳后。不肯吃饭又拒绝说话的嘴，大概只剩下接吻一个用途。

“...猛子，答应爸爸，以后别喜欢上人类好吗？”

年幼的戴萌似懂非懂地点点头，她的注意力全集中在兔子玩偶身上，这是妈妈回娘家时带回来的礼物，人类世界的东西精致但脆弱，落到她手上只有一个后果——死无全尸，就像现在这样。

戴萌一手抓着兔子，另一手挥舞着被她揪掉的兔子尾巴，神气十足，像个凯旋归来的小将军。

戴萌的外表更像妈妈，没有耳朵和尾巴，只有眼睛还保持着蓝色。但性格上凶狠，好斗，与年轻时的父亲如出一辙。

“我可没你那么不知轻重。”戴先生嘀咕着，他对孩子的未来有些担忧，“万一啊，我说万一，你以后真喜欢上哪个人类了，咱温柔点行吗？”

“温柔？”小狼崽露出疑惑的表情，这是她从未听过的高级词汇。

“...反正你记得，结婚要找小狼妹，别喜欢上人类。”

戴萌的头发被宽厚的掌心揉乱，刘海挡住视线，她听到远处母亲招呼吃晚饭的声音。

“不然你会很辛苦，对抗本性可是很累人的。”父亲牵起她的手，往家的方向走去。

“而且那个愿意接受你的人，其实还要更辛苦一点啊。”

闹脾气是选择，但做爱是本能。

莫寒现在十足像个强奸犯，解了戴萌的皮带，把她的双手跟桌子捆在了一起。

居于上位的omega跪坐在alpha腰上，两人间的距离为负，挺立的腺体远比它的主人要诚实。莫寒跪起又坐下，自己掌控着进出的节奏。淫靡的水声或许穿不透墙壁，但她毫不掩饰的呻吟一定可以。

“你干什么...”反倒是戴萌先脸红了。

“肯说话了？”莫寒暂时收了声，“说吧，为什么生气？”

“你说我是泰迪。”

“你不是吗？日天日地的。”莫寒拍拍她的脸，“乖，说实话。”

“可你说它人畜无害。”戴萌小声嘟囔着，“还说它小小的，软软的。”

“谁跟你一样满脑子黄色废料！”莫寒打了她一下，“你还有最后一次机会，想好了再说，不然我真的要生气了。”

戴萌很无助，她已经把能想到的理由都交待了一遍，事实上，她对自己的愤怒也毫无头绪。

莫寒又动了起来，性爱比言语要来得直接，戴萌能感觉出来她的焦躁。她的手还被束缚着，对于突然加快的频率无能为力，她的身体现在并不由她做主。

“等、等一...啊...”

戴萌还是晚了一步，莫寒坐得很深，把喷涌而出的每一滴液体都好好地收下了。

这原本是稀松平常的事，可戴萌却挣扎着说不要，动作剧烈到几乎要把桌子掀翻。

“不要什么？”莫寒皱眉，昨晚也是这样，要不是她死抓着不放，戴萌甚至想跑回她自己房间睡。

“不要跟你生孩子，也不要跟你出门，我不想看你...我讨厌这种感觉！”

混乱的情绪突然找到了出口，戴萌说到一半收了声，她知道了自己为何生气。

其实不是生气，只是害怕而已。

一个人的话怎样都好，她甚至能迎着路人猥琐的目光吹几声口哨。但她不想莫寒也被人这样看着。

“你在意我？”莫寒的语调像一根紧绷的弦，她的手在抖。

“我没有。”

“那你为什么顾虑那些没有用的东西。”

“我乐意，我不能顾虑吗。”

“可以。”莫寒的语气软了下来，像落在戴萌脸颊的吻一样轻柔，“虽然没必要，但是我很开心。”

“奇怪的人。”戴萌眯起眼，她被亲得很痒。

“你从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”莫寒从来藏不住好心情，粉色泡泡几乎要从头顶飞出去。

戴萌猛地睁开眼：“谁喜...我没有！我跟你只是纯洁的肉体关系！”

“是从昨晚吗？还是从藏钥匙那天？念小说那次？或者更早之前？”

“可能是念小说那天，我也不确定......诶！！”戴萌脸涨得通红，莫寒笑倒在了她身上。

“你、你出来，不是，你让我出来！”戴萌的手终于挣脱开了束缚，用力拍了拍莫寒的屁股，努力把话题引到其他地方去。

“你真想搞个孩子出来吗？”

“当然不。”

“那你为什么？”

莫寒眨眨眼，她捡起刚被戴萌扯开的腰带，把自己的双手捆到一起，用牙咬着打了个结。松松垮垮的，象征意义远大于实用价值。

“你坐起来。”

戴萌一脸茫然，但还是照做了。她抱着莫寒坐起来，她们俩身体的一部分还连接在一起。莫寒把手臂圈成一个圆，举过戴萌头顶再套下去，按照夜市游戏摊的规则，她可以把这个人带回家了。

莫寒的手继续往下，滑到戴萌腰间，把她紧紧抱住。

“我问你哦。”

“嗯？”

“如果我非常非常非常诚恳地承认错误，你有没有可能不生气？”

桌上的食物正遭受冷落，所有人都把耳朵贴在墙上，认真地偷听隔壁的对话。

“骗我好玩吗？嗯？”

“还、还不是因为你...啊...你什么都不说...”

“所以是我的错？”

“哼...”

“谁的错？”

“唔、是我的...我的...”

“好好说一遍。”

“是我的错，我不该骗你...”

“做错事要怎么办？”

“嗯...让你做个爽？”

“你倒挺会享受。”

“你！那你说怎么办嘛！”

“要我说的话...我小时候一直想养只兔子。”

“所以呢？”

“所以......”

“所以到底什么啊！”

隔壁众人气得直跺脚。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

戴萌咬了咬娇嫩的软肉，很轻，她没想弄疼莫寒。甬道的湿润是对她唇舌服务的褒奖，她旋转手中的硬质物体，让它被温热的体液浸湿，再将它推进莫寒身体里。

冰凉的触感激得莫寒一阵颤抖，她的眼睛被蒙着，这件东西不在她的预料范围内。

“兔子是种很有趣的小动物，看起来可可爱爱，本质却是个色情狂。”

戴萌拨弄着露在外面的白色毛球，兔子的尾巴实际不短，但在情趣用品领域，它永远是一个蓬松柔软的圆型物体。

当一周她的小兔子。这是戴萌对莫寒提出的消气条件，与两人最开始的身份完全相反。莫寒咬着下唇，偶尔溢出几声微弱的呻吟，与先前的规则一样，她不被允许说话。冰冷的东西在她身体里慢慢变得温热，戴萌的撩拨赋予了它小幅度的震颤，莫寒难耐地挺了挺腰，这远不足以填满她的空虚。

“那天我终于收到了一个兔子玩偶，很可爱可惜没多久我就把它拆了。”戴萌停下把玩的动作，握住圆尾巴，迅速往后一拉。

“唔！”

“就像这样，嘭的一下把小尾巴拔出来了。”戴萌说着突然笑了起来，“好像长大了也在干同样的事。”

她把原本仰卧的莫寒拉起来，让她趴跪在床上，臀部翘起面向自己。

沾满水液的塞型物体现在足够润滑了，戴萌把它推入紧致的后庭，因为是第一次，她缓慢而谨慎，对于莫寒来说是温柔的折磨。

“后来我把它又放回去了，完美无缺，像原装的一样。”两个时空在戴萌的叙述里合为一体，莫寒似乎真的变成了一只兔子，一只正在发情的小白兔。晶莹的液体从甬道里源源不断的流出来，是对身后人的无声催促。

戴萌的腺体在此刻加入了进来，却不是为了安抚omega的燥热。冰凉的皮带扣撞上大腿，湿润的顶端在莫寒的肌肤上留下水痕，从圆润的臀部，到早就被体液浸透的腿根。

“我还没消气呢。”戴萌的声音短促而冷漠。

莫寒猛地停住，她正夹着腺体磨蹭，本能反应在此刻被定了罪，她是未经主人允许便擅自追求快感的，不乖的宠物。

“转过来。”戴萌命令道。

戴萌站在床边，直到刚刚解开裤链为止都衣着整齐。莫寒浑身赤裸，毛茸茸的尾巴是唯一的装饰。她在黑暗中摸索着移动，先是碰到了质地粗糙的牛仔裤，然后试探着向上摸去。

“用手就可以了。”

莫寒转开头，她本来已经要含上去了。

戴萌的体温只蹭在莫寒手心，与她身体的其他部位毫无瓜葛。莫寒像是被关进了一间玻璃房屋，戴萌的味道是盛夏的阳光，晒得她滚烫又潮湿。

“喜欢这个惩罚吗？”戴萌摸摸她的头，像真的在rua一只小兔子那样。

莫寒摇头，很快又轻轻地点头。她好几次都以为戴萌要放过自己了，当她的手指进入自己口腔时，又当她的腺体擦过自己脸颊时。

但戴萌都没有，她短暂地与莫寒相交，然后迅速地回到疏远的距离。

“不欺负你了，躺下吧。”戴萌说。

莫寒的喜悦表现在了每一寸肌肤，忍耐到极限的身体颤抖着，在戴萌进入的那一刻发出了满足的叹息。

“不许高潮。”

却又在下一秒被宣判了死刑。戴萌没有停下进出的动作，冷淡地说着残忍的命令。

“把我想象成别人，陌生人。”戴萌咬上她的耳朵，“被抓走，或者被下药，随便你怎么想，你不想和ta做爱，你是被迫的。”

莫寒的意识被命令式的语句塑造着，漆黑视野中浮现出一个模糊的身影，不顾她的挣扎，把她压在身下。陌生人侵入了她的身体，在其中肆意抽插，她应该反抗，但身体已然成为快感的俘虏。

“做不到的吧。”戴萌的呼吸很热，“beta或许可以，但omega就是这样的命运。”

莫寒死咬着下唇。

“别跟自己闹别扭了。”戴萌舔了舔她红透的耳垂，“你需要的不是我，而是一只能艹爽你的宠物。”

戴萌当狗的时候没少咬莫寒，对于在她身上留伤痕有着极大的热情。如今角色互换，相似的场景让她想起某句俗语。

被惹急了的小兔子狠狠地咬在她肩膀，又热又麻，来自呼吸也来自血液。

“被我说中了？”戴萌眉都没皱一下，她对疼痛的耐受度很高。

她了解莫寒在性事上的全部偏好，狠狠地插入，填满最深处，停留半秒再缓缓抽离。圆圆的兔尾巴蹭在床单上，搅动埋在身体里的半截异物，快感新鲜而猛烈。

莫寒结束了徒劳的攻击，扭头咬上手腕，把疼痛转移给自己，她必须保持清醒。

性爱已经成为了博弈的手段，两个死倔的人谁也不肯认输。

“你怎么可能随随便便搞出个孩子来，我早该想到的。”戴萌自嘲地笑笑，“从被买回来的那天起，我就一直活在你的计划里，对吧，大作家。”

莫寒的反抗很剧烈，但对alpha来说不堪一击。戴萌轻而易举地压住她，两人的身体紧密贴合在一起。

“如你所愿，我喜欢你。”戴萌停下渐渐变得无趣的抽插，温柔地哄莫寒放松下来，舔她手腕上鲜红的伤口。血腥味让本能蠢蠢欲动，戴萌全身都绷得紧紧的，只有眼神里还含着一点温柔。

“这是你下一部小说的设定吗？”戴萌在她的唇边也尝到了血腥味，“掌控一切的主人，和爱得卑微的宠物？”

莫寒扬起手又落下，受姿势所限，这一巴掌看起来像在调情。在戴萌愣神的空档里，莫寒反手又抽了她一下，这次带上了点劲。

戴萌拦下了第三次攻击，把纤细的小臂紧紧握在手中。她在暴力环境中长大，被打就要加倍讨回，这是生存法则。

但她只是把莫寒的手臂压回了床上。

除了家人，莫寒是她唯一付出过温柔的人，这是她能给出的，最高级别的特殊对应。

“我哪里说得不对吗？”戴萌帮忙解下眼罩，她的小兔子眼睛红红的。

“可以说话，我允许了。”

莫寒摇了摇头，她不想说。语言交流混乱关系的起点，短短数周就将她们维持了大半年的平衡摧毁殆尽。

她可以解释，但又百口莫辩。回复是答案，同时也是问题本身，她不认为现在是个适合辩论的场合。

与其去争论那些复杂而脆弱的东西，还不如脚踏实地一些，做点能预料到结果的事。

比如，当戴萌一周的小兔子，乖巧懂事，安静温柔，暂且忘记刚刚的啃咬和耳光。

莫寒捧起戴萌的脸，轻轻地吻在她唇上，刚刚的斗气仿佛一场梦。

按照约定，一周之后戴萌会气消，莫寒打算到时候再跟她讨论这些乱七八糟的事。

而现在，惩罚才刚刚开始。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

莫寒从戴萌怀抱中醒来。遮光窗帘让人分不清日夜，但墙上的挂钟可以。现在是星期六上午十点，她重新成为人类的第一天。

为期一周的兔生过得跌宕起伏。戴萌时而把她压在床上，用各方面来说都相当粗暴的性事折磨她。时而又像个没事人一样，拉开椅子在餐桌旁落座，好声好气地求莫寒给她烤一盘小蛋糕。

这是一场为求得戴萌原谅而开始的角色扮演，但直到剧情落幕，莫寒才后知后觉地对整件事的前题产生怀疑。

用生气来形容戴萌的状态并不合适，她更像是在间歇性地发疯。疯起来会说些口无遮拦的下流话，在言语和身体上都竭尽全力地对她做出羞辱。

莫寒可以忍受这种恶劣的对待，但当戴萌回归正常，表现得像个普通人类时，发疯的人就变成她了。

身为一只温柔乖巧的宠物兔，她只能把自己的疯狂发泄在蛋糕身上，于是戴萌吃到了她狼生最难忘的一种口味。她脸色有点绿，但还是把整盘都吃光了。莫寒稍稍冷静了一点。

莫寒在认真反思后给自己下了定义——激进派动物权主义者——戴萌对于自己被归类到动物这事一无所知。

动物应当顺应天性而活，任何形式的驯化对它们来说都是残忍的。戴萌应该保持着原本的狠戾，而不是现在这样，别扭地做着她并不擅长的温柔事，还要吃什么小蛋糕。

等等，莫寒打断了自己的思考，她似乎在一本正经地胡说八道。

与戴萌不同，她是在极度温柔的环境中长大的，父母、亲人、朋友，她不需要再多一个同样温柔有礼的恋人。

莫寒闭上眼，比戴萌的脸更快浮现出的是她身体的触感，紧实、滚烫。简单粗暴的情欲让人沉醉，痛感与快感联手，在微醺之中孕育出星星点点的爱意。

于是莫寒又睁开眼，像从噩梦中惊醒一样抖了一下，她这时候才意识到，她之前极力与之划清界线的，受虐狂属性，可能不止是工作需要而已。

戴萌被这一哆嗦弄醒了，眼睛还没睁开，就迷迷糊糊地上手去摸她的小兔子。热乎乎软绵绵，摸完一个还有一个，幸福就是如此简单。

“我问你。”莫寒说。

“啊。”戴萌一愣，她才意识到游戏结束了。

“我有说过喜欢你吗？”

“没有吧。”戴萌想了想。

“你不在意吗，不想听吗？”

“听还是想听的。”戴萌咬她的耳朵，“我喜欢你害羞的样子。”空调被下的两人赤裸相拥，挺立的腺体得以无阻碍地进入莫寒湿润的身体，她们在早上总是很有兴致，“你一害羞下面就会吸得很紧，很舒服。”

莫寒哼哼着往前挺腰，又被戴萌搂了回来，她侧过头与她接吻，黑暗中只剩水声与喘息。

莫寒划掉她的第一个猜想，并草率地下了个结论——兽人不会追求言语上的仪式感，笨蛋人类才会！

“那你介意我把你写进小说吗？”莫寒呼吸急促，在抛出问题后发出一阵闷哼，高潮来的猝不及防。

“不介意，你尽管开发新play，我还挺期待的。”戴萌的呼吸喷洒在她后颈，停留在最深处的腺体抽动着，用她的味道填满了莫寒的身体，她很喜欢这种一起高潮的感觉。

莫寒反手摸上她的脸，声音还未从情欲中抽离：“那，你介意我跟别人做吗？”

沉默持续了多久呢，五秒，十分，或者半小时？莫寒混乱地推测着。

“3p的话，可以。”

莫寒笑出声：“单独跟别人不可以？”

“不可以。”

“为了工作呢？”

“噢。”

戴萌的声音明显低落下来，莫寒甚至能想象她头顶软趴趴的狼耳朵。

“小说写完了，工作结束了，我那天已经在思考自己的去路了。”戴萌说，“然后我捡到了手铐，我藏了钥匙——我不知道为什么要那么做，之后事情就变得越来越奇怪了。”戴萌紧紧搂住莫寒，“我变得不想走，也不愿意跟别人分享你，这都在你的计划中吗？”

“你刚还说可以3p。”

“不是这种分享！是......”

“好好好，我明白，你先冷静一下。”

转身的动作遇到了一点阻碍，莫寒需要先与戴萌分开，换成面对面的姿势后，再重新与她连接到一起。

“傻瓜，我不会单独跟别人做的。”莫寒的声音温柔至极，她把戴萌皱起的眉抚平，吻她湿润的眼角，“我会叫你来围观的，我发誓。”

憋笑的效果并不好，屋里太安静了，于是莫寒开始肆无忌惮地笑，很快被恼羞成怒的某人压在了床上。

戴萌捏着她的脸吼道：“你是不是欠艹。”

按照以往的套路，莫寒会假装反抗，戴萌会无视然后强上。

可莫寒今天点了点头。

“我也很冤的。”莫寒自己动了起来，戴萌还在发愣，她等不及了，“我只计划了买你，才没想过会爱上你。”

与戴萌想象中不同，莫寒告白时没有害羞，脸红的那个反而是她自己。

“你还觉得我算计你。”莫寒的声音委屈兮兮的，“我真有那么厉害就好了。”

戴萌含糊地唔了几声，热度从脸颊蔓延到身体各处，她只能转移交流的重点，好把这口锅扣给生理需求。

窗帘与墙壁结合得很紧密，但仍有阳光从缝隙间渗进来，像从莫寒内里溢出的体液，在两人的结合处磨出一片粘腻的水光。

莫寒的手撑在戴萌肩膀，在呻吟与喘息声中逐渐上移，小臂绕过颈后，引导着她靠近自己，主动把红透的耳朵凑到她嘴边。

“我们以后要做什么？”戴萌用齿尖轻咬发烫的耳垂，唇舌自然地触碰又离开，言语被翻译成了色情的韵律，“除了做爱。”她补充道。

“有没有以后还不知道呢。”莫寒的叹息落在她肩膀，“可能我转眼就爱上别人，然后你离家出走，回归大自然。”

“你又拿我当野狗。”戴萌用犬牙磨蹭她的脖颈。

“不喜欢吗？”莫寒笑着躲开，“我倒是还挺喜欢的。”

“看出来了。”戴萌捏捏她的屁股，“抬起来点，主人，我进不去。”

“狗狗是不会说话的。”莫寒边纠正她边乖乖挺起腰，被迅速进到最深处时控制不住地呻吟出声。

戴萌嘴角是得意的笑，她从莫寒手中救下皱成一团的床单，与她十指相扣。莫寒叫得越大声，她就越兴奋，每一次的顶送都与温柔绝缘。

“喜欢吗？”戴萌问。

“不喜欢。”莫寒答得短促，她只能在呻吟中腾出一点点空来。

“我倒是还挺喜欢的。”戴萌把她刚才的话原路返还，把莫寒隐约浮现的笑容撞成色气的喘息。

“小时候我爸跟我说，对喜欢的人要温柔。”戴萌咬莫寒的脖子，力度很轻。

“爸爸说得对。”

“这样够温柔吗？”戴萌留下浅浅的牙印。

“不够。”莫寒笑。

“你真的很难伺候。”戴萌也笑了起来，略微加重啃咬的力度，胯骨上的压力来自莫寒越挨越紧的腿根，相贴的身体潮湿发烫，从里到外都是。戴萌把腺体顶在柔软的腔口，在令人眩晕的高潮中亲吻莫寒的鼻尖。

“跟我讲讲你家里的事吧。”莫寒仰起头，戴萌顺势含了下她的嘴唇。

“我家？”

“你的国家。”莫寒很快改口，“我想写本科普读物，总不能一直闲着。”

“不写你的色情小说了？”

“不写了。”

“那你不知所云的严肃文学呢，也不写了？”

“你才不知所云！！”莫寒仿佛被踩了尾巴的小猫，张牙舞爪，把戴萌的脸搓扁又揉圆，“废什么话！知道老娘买你花了多少钱吗？不多榨榨怎么回本。”

“榨干我对你有什么好处。”戴萌的声音也被揉得扁扁的。

戴萌到现在都搞不懂莫寒，说她纯情吧，床不同意、沙发不答应、就连地板都要跳出来反对。可她又会因为这种半荤不素的擦边球而脸红，仅凭这一点，全世界就没有哪个色情组织肯收留她。

当戴萌被按在床上，透彻理解了身上人实践出真知的意图后，她的想法再一次改变了。

“你还能做几次？”莫寒喘息着问道。

戴萌手臂横在眼前，她太累了，有点缺氧。

擦边球笑话确实不足以让莫寒脸红，但她脑中暴走的情色幻想可以。

戴萌摇摇头，赶走了那些困扰她多日的忧虑。她接触的是莫寒最不为人知、最疯狂的一面，从最开始就是。

在这股热情消耗殆尽之前，她们不急着被常识所定义。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢你看完这一篇胡言乱语。


End file.
